


Being There

by SmugdenSugden



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks into 2016 and Aaron is looking forward to moving on with his life after the year that was 2015, but what happens when he gets a letter of bad news from someone in his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being There

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think.

 About five months had past since the accident and life in the village had seemed to return to normal. Aaron had moved in with Adam and Vic to help with the rent and with Robert moving into the pub with Diane after his divorce from Chrissie, if Aaron was honest, it was a nice change. Since he moved to the Village he had lived with either Paddy or his mom so it was nice to be in a place where he didn't have to answer to someone 24/7. 2016 after the last was going to be a good one for Aaron, he had promise to focus more on himselfand try to fully move on from the mess of a relationship that was with Robert. New Year, New man, he had told himself. Aaron made his way into the pub after a day of helping out at the garage. 

“Hiya Love,” Chas greeted 

“Hey.”

“Not that I don’t love see ya, but what brings you here?” she asked.

“Was hoping for something to eat.” Aaron stated as he took a seat at the bar.

“What no food at yours?” Chas laughingly asked

“No Vic and Adam asked for the place to themselves for the night, so.”

“My poor baby…” Chas jokingly stated as she grabbed Aaron’s cheek from over the counter and began pinchingit. Aaron laughed and pushed her hand away, “Mum, please.”

“Alright, what do you want for your tea?”

“Burger and chips?”

“Only if you share your chips with me.”

“Fine.” Aaron smirked.

“I’ll be right back.” Chas stated before making her way to the kitchen to give Marlon Aaron's order.

A minute later Chas return to the front, “ Your order will be out in a little bit.” she told Aaron. "So how's life with the Barton’s?” Chas continued.

Aaron chuckled, “ I’ve been living with them for a couple months now…”

“Was hoping you were going to say you missed living with me.”

“Yeah, cause I really miss seeing me mum's bras hanging in the bathroom every morning.” 20 minutes had past as the two talked catching up between customers when Marlon emerged from the back room with a Aaron’s order. He placed it in front of Aaron, “Thanks, Marlon.” Aaron stated as he picked a couple chips off the plate and shove them into his mouth. 

“You want your usual?” Chas asked Aaron.

“Yeah, just a pint, thanks.” Aaron answered as her continued eating. Chas walked over and placed the drink in front of Aaron. Chas grabbed a chip off Aaron’s plate. “So, how are things going?” she asked 

“Fine, Scrapyard is good, we’ve been busy the past couple of weeks.”

Before Chas could respond they were interrupted by Robert who had emerged from the back room, “Chas.”

“Yeah?” She responded turning her attention to Robert.

“You haven’t seen Diane, how you?” he asked.

“She had to run into town for a quick errand she should be back soon.”

“Right, thanks.” Robert stated before making his way around the bar and out of the pub.

Aaron took a sip of his drink and smirked. Chas took another chip off the plate, “What?” she questioned.

“Nothing,”

“Then what’s with the face?”

“Just shocked, is all.”

“About?”

“My mum. Chas Dingle.”

“Yeah.”

“And Robert Sugden. Acting…. civil to one another.” Aaron managed to laughout.

“Shut it you.”

“I honestly never thought I’d see the day.” he added. 

“Well, Diane wants him here so there wasn’t much choice in that matter. Plus he’s been minding his Ps & Qs.”

“Well then, another thing I thought I’d never see.” 

“Quiet you…” She stated before turning her attention to Cain who just enter the pub. “Hiya, what can I get for you?”

“Hey Sis, just a pint.” he stated as he took a seat next to Aaron and place the small pile of mail on the bar. “Sis, these were scatter outside by the door.” 

“Damn postman, it’s like he forgets were to drop it off.” she stated as she handed her brother his drink. She began to sort through the small pile, until she came across a letter addressed to Aaron, “Looks like this one isfor you.” she stated as she handed the letter over to him. Aaron took the letter and looked to see who it was from. _SandraLivesy._ Aaron finished chewing the food that was in his mouth.

“Whose it from?” Cain asked.

“Me step-mum.” Aaron confusingly stated.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Chas asked.

“Yeah, in a little bit.” he stated as he continued eating. 

20 minutes had past when Aaron finished eating, Cain and Aaron had been talking about the garage , when Aaron notice Chas staring at the letter from Sandra. “Shouldn't you be working?” Aaron jokingly asked.

“You mean to tell me you aren’t curious to why she's writing you?” Chas asked.

“Jesus Mum, if it mean so much to you here…” he stated as he grabbed the letter and open it. He pulled the folded piece of paper, unfolded it and began reading it.

_Aaron,_

_I know it has been a long time since we’ve last spoken and it pains me to have to tell you this, it’s you’re dad. He’s past away._

 Aaron’s face fell, the smile he had was now gone.

“Aaron, Love?” Chas questioned.

Ignoring his mother he continued reading,

_He had been sick for a while now, and wanted to tell you but he didn’t know how. The two of you hadn’t spoken in years and he didn’t want you to feel like you had to make amends. I’m sorry I didn’t call you, I’m sorry I didn’t get him to call, but I want you to know, though that your father loved you very very much and that you were always in his thoughts._

_If you want to talk, my number is…_

Aaron set the letter on the counter in front of him, he felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Aaron,” Cain questioned. “What’s happened?”

Aaron cleared his throat and quickly wiped his eyes, 

“Aaron…” Chas stated

“It’s… It’s Dad…. He’s dead.”

“What?!” Chas gasped as she grabbedthe letter that was before her and read it. “Stupid cow couldn’t even call you and tell you… she writes a letter.” Chas stated angrily as she stared of the letter. 

“Chas.” Cain warned Chas. Chas looked up from the paper and turn her attention toAaron who was clearly in shock staring off into space.

“Oh Aaron… I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Does it say when the funeral is?” Cain asked.

“No,” Aaron simply stated.

“She gave him her number.” Chas stated placing it back were it was.

“Are you okay?” Chas asked her son.

“I’m fine.” Aaron lied.

“You don’t have to pretend,” Cain stated.

“Whose pretending?” Aaron asked as he refolded the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

“Aaron,”

“I need some air.” he stated as he rose from the stool and made his way out the pub taking the letter with him.

“Aaron!” Chas called out after him as she attempted to follow but was stop by Cain.

“Sis, leave him.”

“I can’t just leave him, he’s upset.”

“Just give him some space for you.”

Once outside the pub, Aaron did his best to control his breathing.The tears that he had been holding back had now began to fall. Why did he care so much he asked himself, His relationship withhis father for the past 8 years had been null and void. He hadn’t once try to contact him and after that letter he didn’t even want Aaron to know he was sick. He made his way over to the tables outside the pub and took a seat. Aaron wiped his face, he pulled the letter out of the envelope once more, and read it over again. Once he came across Sandra’s number, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the number. The phone rang for a couple ofseconds before a man answered, “Livesy Residence.” he stated.

“Hi, can I speak to Sandra please?” Aaron asked.

“ One sec,”the man stated before turning away from the phone. “Sandra, phone for you…”theline went quiet for a couple of seconds when Sandra came to the phone, “Hello?”

“Sandra?”

“Aaron…I’m…I’m glad you called.” Sandra stated at the sound of his voice.

“What happened?” Aaron asked.

She paused for a second, “It was brain cancer. They found the tumor and removed it last year… but it was too late … the cancer had already had spread…”

Aaron closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling harder, “Was… it painful?” he asked about his dad’s passing.

“He passed in his sleep.”

Aaron blew outa gain trying to control his breathing , “When?”

“A couple of weeks ago.”

“How are you doing?”

“I’m okay its… its not the same in this house without him, but I should be asking you that.”

“I really don’t know.” Aaron responded.

“I wanted him to tell you.” Sandra told him.

“When’s the funeral?” Aaron asked ignoring her last statement.

Sandra hesitated.

“Sandra?”

“I’m here… the funeral already happened.”

“What?”

“It was little over a week ago.”

“And you didn’t even think to get a hold of me sooner?”

“Aaron, it wasn’t like that.”

“Then what was it like?”

Sandra didn’t respond.

“I mean did you think you could just send me letter telling me me dad is dead and what expect me to not give a damn,

"It wasn't like that...."

"I don't care what it was like... look have a good rest of your life.”

“Aaron wait.” Sandra stated quickly. 

Aaron didn’t say anything, “Aaron, I know you’re upset and rightly so… but your father is …. at the cemetery by the house…if you want to see him.”

Aaron didn't respond.

“I am sorry, Aaron.” She stated before Aaron ended the call. Aaron through his phone on the table in front of him, he wiped his eyes and sighed. He really didn’t know why he was so upset, it had be eight years since he last spoken to his father, where was he was Aaron came out, when he was on trial for murder, when he went on the run after taking the fall for Adam. If he was being honest Aaron didn’t really care that his father wasn’t there because at the end of the day he had his mom, Paddy and people who actually cared and stood by him. Yet he couldn’t help but think about the life and relationship he had when he was little with his dad before things went south. 

“Aaron?” he heard his mom question from behind.

“Hmm?” Aaron responded.

 Chas walked over and took a seat next to her son, “Are you okay?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” he answered truthfully.

“Oh, Love.” she stated pulling him into a hug. 

He rested his head on her shoulder, “ I called Sandra.”

“What she say?”

“He had cancer…. they… they found a tumor in his brain… they removed it but it was too late the cancer had already spread.”

“Oh god.”

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Chas broke the silence, “Did she say when the funeral was?”

“… It already happened.” 

“What do you mean it already happened?” She asked.

“Last week sometime.”

“Stupid cow…”

“Mum”

“I mean why did she even bother telling you? “

“Mum,” he stated pulling away from her

“Aaron, love… “

“Mum, just stop."

"I'm sorry..."

 "Just... I need to be on my own.” Aaron stated before getting up and leaving.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugden.tumblr.com  
> http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/138284506892/not-saying-im-going-to-stop-writing-any-of-them


End file.
